


Stay

by IdolDaydreams



Series: 50 Prompts Personal Challenge [4]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Moving, Other, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdolDaydreams/pseuds/IdolDaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his departure from the dorm, you help him move into a new place. You plan to leave once the job is (partially) done, but he has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



You warned him he would have more than he thought. Moving always works that way. However, he didn’t fully believe you until the movers left, until boxes were strewn all over his brand new empty space. The boys offered to help, but after everything was packed, there wasn’t much left to do. Unpacking and arranging the new place was more a task for himself, and now for you.

He stands in the middle of the living room, observing the boxes as though they’ll pop open and magically set everything in place. You watch him from your perch on one of the heavier, less breakable ones. His brow is furrowed.

“I should probably order dinner,” you announce, pulling out your phone. “Pizza? That’s nice and easy.”

Yongguk startles from his thoughts, looks at you. “Hm? Oh yeah, pizza’s good.”

You begin to tap at the screen until you find a menu to order online. “You know, we don’t have to finish this now. It won’t disappear by morning.”

“I won’t have a lot of time after today.” He kneels and opens a box, but doesn’t seem to like what he finds. He closes it again. 

“Whatever we don’t finish, I can come back and do while you’re away. I won’t touch anything you don’t want me to, I promise.” You put in for a large, mixing both his and your favorite toppings. 

“I can’t ask you to do that.” There’s a pause, and he’s smiling when you look up. “Thank you.”

After submitting the order, you put your phone away and step off the box. “No need. That’s why I’m here. How about we start your bedroom?”

Yongguk takes your suggestion, and you have about half the room assembled before the food arrives. The two of you sit amongst the clutter on his bed with paper plates, already far too tired to add dishes to your list of tasks. You’re more starving than you realized, inhaling your share before he can start a third slice.

“Someone’s eating well,” he comments fondly.

You shrug, swallowing the last bit you had chipmunked in your cheek. “I had an early lunch.”

Together you finish all but two slices, which Yongguk puts away along with taking your trash. From there with full stomachs, you manage to finish his bedroom and unpack what little he had for the bathroom. Being a bachelor living with five other guys, it’s not surprising he has exactly two unstolen towels. They might not even be his. You’re just pulling open the flaps to the box you’d been sitting on in the living room when he calls your name.

“How about we call it a night?” he says, sitting with a half-open box of his own. “I’m tired of looking at this.”

You take out your phone to look at the time. Your eyes widen. “Shit. Yeah, we should. You have to be up early.” Pocketing your phone again, you move toward the entrance. “See me out, babe?”

“Hey, hey,” he calls, getting up and moving to take your hands. “Who said anything about leaving?” He meets your gaze. His look is heavy as he tugs you against him. “It’s just the two of us, you know. You could stay.”

You squint suspiciously as though you don’t know what he’s implying. Despite this, you allow him to place your arms around his waist. “What’s in it for me?”

“Whatever you want,” he replies, taking an exaggerated glance at your lips.

“Don’t say that. I might not be thinking the same thing,” you tease.

Yongguk only smiles. “C’mon,” he says, grasping your arms as he leads you further back into the room.


	2. Love Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an extension requested by the prompter.

Promotions take a lot out of a person. So much so that it takes days for Yongguk to fully realize you finished his unpacking. At home he went through the motions, grabbing his favorite clothes from his closet, his toothbrush from the most natural part of the sink, utensils from the closest and easiest kitchen drawer. These things were made possible because of you. You who, with time and comfort, have memorized his routines. The more little details he finds, the more he smiles. You’re never there to enjoy them, but in truth, they’re not really for you. These smiles are private things, little quirks at the corners of his mouth as he thanks his late grandfather for bringing you here, to him.

Your attention to detail isn’t all he’s grateful for. Yongguk also finds some of your clothes hanging next to his. He finds your soap and shampoo sitting like twins on the shower ledge. Once he uses one by mistake, but quickly finds he doesn’t mind. He smells like you all day. These traces of you so fit within his life and routine that he makes room for you in bed even on nights he spends alone. Knowing you won’t be coming to bed any time soon puts a heavy weight in his chest. The sensation of cool sheets beside him is a reminder that something is missing. A reminder that despite all he’s found, you still aren’t as present in his life as he’d like you to be - as he feels like you can be, at least right now.

The first time he coaxes you over after ending promotions, you spend the night. There are no grand overtures, no sweeping displays of gratitude for all you did. He already thanked you, and he’s not much for that anyway. Instead he repays you in the little ways he can. He defers to your judgment on decisions like dinner, activities. He even goes out alone toward the end of the night to get the dessert you ask for. You thank him with chaste kisses pursed into grinning lips.

Before the move, none of this was out of the ordinary in your relationship. There’s always been an even balance. Now that Yongguk lives alone, though, the atmosphere is different. There are no signs of roughhousing, no distant Daehyun screaming which may or may not be a high note. The white noise of the dorm provided plenty of distractions. Now he’s left more to his own thoughts, allowed to feel more deeply. He thought he would be afraid, of losing you and of going back to romantic self-isolation. But seeing your things all over the apartment, love letters to him and your shared future, he finds he’s not. He’s not afraid at all.


End file.
